


hooked on U!

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: (kinda i guess), Anal Sex, Junkrat - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Control, Overstimulation, PWP, accidental fluff, dirty talk kinda i guess idk anymore, inappropriate use of makos hook, not only do i not know how to tag i also forgot how to right smut so get Ready Pals, this is horrible idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 16:29:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7721797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jamie thought he was alone (spoiler alert he wasnt)</p>
            </blockquote>





	hooked on U!

**Author's Note:**

> hello,., this is the first fic im posting here.. and the overwatch fic ive written and the first smut ive written in a hot minute. i also havent played overwatch (yet.,.) so im sorry if everything is Wrong and i look like a Fool
> 
> alternate fic title: ₍₍ (ง ˙ω˙)ว ⁾⁾
> 
> also i feel like i have a weird writing style so sorry if it Is weird
> 
> also also this is unbetad since i am shy and ashamed of the filth i have created with my bare hands so sorry for mistakes 
> 
> AND I REALLY DONT KNOW HOW THIS GOT SO LONG.. i am sorry

Being alone these days was a rarity, of course it was important to stick together; Junkrat hired the man as a bodyguard for a reason, but still, alone time is nice. Because when Junkrat has alone time he can do his things. And by things he means jacking off until he passes out, with the name of a certain someone falling out of his lips. So what if the junker pleasures himself to dirty fantasies of Roadhog pinning him down and fucking him right into the ground? That doesn’t… mean anything! Roadies the only person Rat’s been with for a while that’s why, that’s the only reason. 

 

“Stay here, I’m gonna go into town and buy some stuff.” Rat woke up to Roadhog’s gravely voice already being muffled by the mask and watched the man with sleepy eyes as he got dressed and walked away from their current rest stop. “Watch the bike and you better stay out of trouble.” Hog shouted as he continued to walk off. Junkrat’s face lit up with a lazy smile. 

 

“I’ll be on me best behaviour!” He shouted with a sarcastic salute. Once the elder was out of his sight, Rat quickly snuggled himself back into his sleeping bag. The junker held back a smile, it’s been awhile since he got to do this. He licked his organic palm slowly, making sure to get it wet enough to be pleasurable. Then Rat teased himself, trying his best to pretend his skinny fingers were Roadhogs, that it was Hog pinching and pulling on his nipples until he started whining and that it was Hog who slowly, oh so slowly, made his way down the younger's chest, stopping right before his erection, waiting for Rat to beg. 

 

And he did. 

 

“R-roadie please…” Junkrat begged out into the air, leaving his own hand still on top of his cock. His palm rested for a bit longer, the boy lost in his mind, imagining Roadhog lifting his mask up enough to press his lips right to Rat’s ear, whispering pure filth. With that Junkrat finally let his hand wrap around his erection, giving it languid pumps and the junker was already moaning. He wasn’t going to last long, not while his mind was going into overdrive with a thousand fantasies at once. His mind was showing him Roadie fucking him against a wall then it was showing him Rat with a deathgrip on Hog’s shoulders as the elder fucked up into him and before he knew it it was all too much, his head was spinning and suddenly he screamed, semen painting the inside of his sleeping bag. 

 

Junkrat groaned, that was gonna be a bitch to clean. He would deal with it later, he decided and turned over to go back to bed. But since now the world was suddenly against him, he turned over to see Roadhog’s boots standing right next to the sleeping bag. Oh god. Oh god oh god oh god. How long has he been there? Did he hear everything? Half of Rat’s brain was racing still with dirty ideas, maybe Hog would take advantage of him, laying out all vulnerable. But he tried to shake the thoughts away as he looked up at his bodyguard, remaining silent for the first time in his damn life. 

“You really do have no shame, Jamie.” Roadhog laughed. He fucking laughed as if he caught Rat with his entire finger jammed up his nose, not post-masturbation. Or has he been there the whole time? Why would he just stay there and watch? Unless… no… no there was no way all of Rat’s disgusting fantasies were about to come true because if Roadhog actually was just watching that probably means he might want to… participate. Right? 

 

“So,” Junkrat cringed at how shaky his voice was. “How… long have ya been standing round here, mate?” He unconsciously snuggled harder into his sleeping bag, trying to ignore the disgusting feeling of luke-warm cum being pressed onto his tummy. 

 

“‘Bout since you were moaning my name.” The way he said it was so straightforward Junkrat felt a punch right to his gut. He knew he was careless and oblivious but he normally was smart enough to know if someone was standing right fucking next to him. Rat felt his face heat up and he knew it was visible even through the permanent layer of grime. Roadhog stood in place for a moment, watching the blush on Junkrat’s face slowly deepen. Junkrat eased himself out of the bag and sat up, hoping the cum covering his lower body wasn’t visible. With that Roadhog let himself lower onto his haunches and the boys were sitting together.

 

Rat shivered when he felt Hog’s hand on his shoulder. What was going on? Before he could start to run his mouth, the hand lowered, slowly running over his chest and Junkrat tried his best to keep in a whimper. There’s no way this was actually happening. 

 

“My turn to have fun.” Roadhog said calmly, phrasing it as if it was in some kind of innocent context. Junkrat was quickly yanked out of the sleeping bag without warning and found himself straddling Hog’s lap. The junker was stunned, which Roadhog quickly took notice of. 

 

“So is this all it takes to shut you up? Teasing your chest and pulling you on top of my dick?” Junkrat could tell he was smirking under the mask. “Shoulda done this sooner then.” 

 

Junkrat opened his mouth to speak but anything he was planning to say was taken over by a quiet moan as Roadhog continued his assault on his chest. Every touch felt so good to Junkrat and he quickly noticed he was fully hard again. Roadhog seemed to notice too because he moved one of his hands down, letting his large fingers trace the taut skin on Junkrat’s tummy. Roadhog let the heel of his palm press onto Rat’s erection, not enough to bring any real pleasure but enough to make the younger boy squirm in his lap. Junkrat was starting to pant and Roadhog was really liking how such simple actions was making the kid come undone.

 

“O-oh god, more please…” Junkrat finally got some words out after what felt like a year to him. Roadhog was happy to oblige as started to press harder, and in more places. The feeling of Roadhog’s calloused palm right on Rat’s cock was enough to make him almost lose control, his toes started to curl in pleasure and right when he knew he was about to cum again, he felt Roadhogs hand grip tight as hell round his cock. 

 

“Wh-what the hell you fucking-” Junkrat was cut short by Hog shoving him off his lap and flipping him around. He felt some precum leak out from the manhandling and his cheeks heated up was more. Any shame he felt was gone when he felt Roadhog’s lips pressed firmly against his ear. Oh god this was actually happening. 

 

“I’m gonna fuck you and you’re gonna be a good boy and take it, yeah?” Hog’s words came out so gruff and Junkrat couldn’t help but nod, earning him a chuckle from his friend. “You’ve wanted this forever haven’t you?” Roadhog continued. “I could tell. Did you know that Jamison? I can see the ways you looked at me when I’m fighting someone, or when we’re bathing together.” Junkrat let out a whine. “You want me to dominate you, I can see it in your fucking eyes, I’m right, yeah? You want me to fuck you?”

 

Junkrat nodded rapidly in response, not caring anymore about the shame he felt burning up in his gut. “Please please please” He begged, trying to push himself back onto Roadhog. 

 

Hog groaned and Rat heard the sound of his gloves being slipped off and thrown over to the side. He winced and prepared for Roadhog to try and shove a finger in him but was instead met with the feeling of his cheeks being spread apart and a warm, wet feeling on his hole. He let out a squeak and turned his head to see Roadhog was fucking eating him out. He tried to protest that it felt weird but once Roadhog’s tongue actually went inside he was biting down on his lower lip to make sure another whimper didn’t escape. Rat slowly found himself rocking himself back onto Roadhog’s tongue, trying to get the most pleasure he could.

 

Roadhog didn’t like that. Rat was suddenly met with another vice-like grip on his cock and the feeling of Roadhog’s tongue was quickly gone. Junkrat whined in annoyance. His whine quickly turned into a groan when he felt something blunt press up against his hole. The junker relaxed as best as he could, but it still wasn’t enough as he felt the sting of Roadhog’s finger working its way inside. Hog tried to distract him, peppering little kisses on the back of the boy’s neck and letting his mouth work its way back to the junkers ear. 

 

“You’re being so good, for once. Just deal with the pain for a bit then I can fuck your brains out.” Junkrat let out a groan at the words and he swore if Roadhog’s other hand wasn’t wrapped tight around his dick he would’ve came right then. 

 

The pain finally started to subside as Roadhog did his best at working the younger boy open, slowly increasing the speed and angle, leaving Junkrat to let moan after moan spill out of his lips as everything started to feel so so so good. Roadhog chuckled again and finally loosened his grasp on the youngers cock, and focused on working another finger into Junkrat’s asshole. But before Hog could even push the second finger halfway in Rat came for the second time that day, again with an obnoxious scream, body going limp against the hard ground. Roadhog knew he shouldn’t have trusted the little fuck. 

 

Hog grabbed the boy by the scruff of the neck and yanked him back up, fingers still opening his hole.

 

“We aren’t done here, Jamison.” Junkrat heard him, but chose to ignore, letting his body stay lax against the grip on his neck. Roadhog let go, causing Rat’s face to smash into the ground for the second time. Junkrat heard the sound of rustling, then chains rattling and quickly realized what was happening, he tried to squirm away but Roadhog was faster for once and hooked the junker right around his skinny little neck. That got Rat back up on his hands and knees real quick. Once Roadhog was satisfied that the hook was keeping the boy in place and not hurting him- well not hurting him that much- he went back to the task at hand, only to be met with Junkrat’s whining again. 

 

“I’m too sensitive r-right now you fuck!” He groaned, pulling slightly against the hook. Roadhog simply shrugged and pulled the chain tighter and responded by shoving his fingers even deeper, soaking in the yummy whines and moans that came out of Junkrat’s mouth. After enough teasing, Roadhog slipped his fingers out, spat in his hand and hoped that was enough. As much as the kid got on his nerves, he didn’t want to actually hurt him that bad. Hoping for the best Hog ran his hand up and down his shaft, and once satisfied that it was wet enough he spread the boys asscheeks apart again. 

 

“Are you ready? Ready for me to start fucking you senseless like you’ve always wanted?” Roadhog didn’t wait for a response, he knew already. Chewing his lower lip Junkrat waited for the intrusion, he tried to move his hand down to his cock, wanting to take his mind off the incoming pain, but Roadhog quickly slapped his hand away. 

 

With one hand tight around the chain and the other gripping Junkrats waist, Roadhog slowly let himself start to slide inside the junker, groaning at the tight heat. He went slow, listening carefully to the noises Rat was making, he’s know the boy long enough to know when he needed to slow down, stop, and hurry the fuck up. 

 

“R-roadie’s so b-big” Junkrat panted, eyes brimming over with tears; he wasn’t sure if they were from pain or pleasure but he realized he was fine with either. He finally felt Hog’s tummy pressed against his back so he assumed that meant he was finally done being filled. He hoped so anyway. Junkrat swore he could feel Roadhog’s cock all the way up in his fucking stomach. Roadhog sighed heavily, his self control wearing thin as he was waiting for Junkrat to feel comfortable enough for him to move. Hog finally heard a small “m-move please” and with that he was pounding into the boy like there was no tomorrow.

 

Junkrat was alternating between gagging against the tight pull of the hook and spewing out half baked words. He’s been a talkative shit all of his life so in the back of his mind he’s not surprised he’s still talking his head off when he’s getting his ass pounded. 

 

“G-god more please, Roadie!”  
Roadhog continued thrusting, the grip on Rat’s hips hard enough to leave bruises. Junkrat whined at the feeling, it was a dull pain but at the same time a really intense pleasure. Roadhog started to slow down his thrusts and Junkrat let out a loud moan because now he could feel the elder fucking him. Not just the pleasure of his prostate being abused, but the actual drag of Roadhog’s cock against his walls and he wanted to cry. He was already still feeling overstimulated from earlier and this really wasn’t helping. 

 

A few more thrusts and Junkrat was cumming for the third fucking time in one day, crying out Roadhog’s name as he road out his orgasm. Roadhog slapped the youngers ass in approval, grunting about how Junkrat was such a good boy. He pulled the chain again to keep the boys head up and continued to thrust until he released his load inside a few moments later. Junkrat 

 

“C-can ya take the hook off now, I’m pretty sure the damn thing pieced me neck and I wanna patch it up.” Junkrat’s voice came out hoarse, his throat sore from screaming and moaning so much. Roadhog let out a soft giggle in response and slipped the weapon off his throat. Rat slowly lifted a hand to check for bleeding but was confused to feel nothing.

 

“I popped the spikes off before I put it on you, Jamie.” Roadhog smiled, tossing his hook off to the side and pulling Junkrat up so his back was flushed to Hog’s tummy. “You’re ok, right?” Junkrat felt himself blush again. He wasn’t used to Roadhog being so… nice. Was this even his Roadhog? 

 

“Yeah. I hope so anyway!” Junkrat chirped and turned his head slightly, wanting to look at Roadhog. Hog took that as an invitation and placed a quick kiss on his cheek. 

 

Junkrat giggled.

**Author's Note:**

> i added fluff by accident im so sorry


End file.
